Move On
by svtAlien
Summary: Jihoon yang resah karena baru saja diputuskan Soonyoung dan ingin move on. Soonyoung yang dengan gampangnya berpindah hati ke Seokmin setelah putus dari Jihoon. Sakit itu ketika baru putus dan mantan langsung dapat yang baru. Benarkah? [Oneshoot] SoonHoon/HoZi. Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon. R&R?


Tangan kanannya menopang rahang dengan siku di atas meja. Matanya menatap lurus kertas di atas meja tersebut. Otaknya berusaha memproses kata-kata yang ada di atas lembaran kertas. Sayangnya, hatinya tak kuasa untuk mengabaikan tawa si pemuda sipit dari meja sebelah.

 _Sial._

Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo, Choi Seungcheol

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/HoZi

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Ini Jihoon, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang mungil nan manis seperti gula berstatus _single_. Ya, Lee Jihoon _single._ Tidak punya pacar. Jomblo. Sudah terhitung lebih dari 24 jam Jihoon melepas status _in relationship_ -nya. Alasan putus yang diutarakan si pemuda sipit selaku mantan Jihoon itu sendiri masih tidak jelas.

.

.

 _Jihoon duduk tenang di kursi perpustakaan dengan earphone di telinganya. Seorang pemuda sipit muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya, Jihoon melepas earphonenya._

 _"Hai, Jihoonie."_

 _"Hai."_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu bercakap-cakap. Semuanya berlalu seperti biasa sampai Soonyoung mengucapkan satu kalimat yang terasa bagai petir di siang bolong untuk Jihoon._

 _"Ji, mari kita break up."_

 _Mata Jihoon melebar. Otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja dengan lambat. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Yah, kau tahu, akhir-akhir kita_ — _"_

 _Kata sesudahnya tidak dapat lagi dicerna dengan baik oleh Jihoon. Hanya beberapa kata yang dapat didengarnya seperti "Hancur, "Lelah", "Dingin", dan "Urusan masing-masing". Apapun itu, Jihoon tahu Soonyoung benar-benar ingin putus, sebab pemuda itu menjelaskan alasannya dengan sangat panjang seolah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa hubungan mereka tak berjalan dengan baik._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Kata itu spontan terucap dari mulut Jihoon. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin tapi Soonyoung pasti punya alasan, pikirnya._

 _"Kau yakin? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum. Fake smile lebih tepatnya. "Tentu."_

 _Ekspresi khawatir Soonyoung tergantikan dengan wajah lega._

 _Melihat itu, hati Jihoon terasa sakit. "Aku pergi ya." Ia mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya. Agak terkesan tidak sopan, tapi ia sedang tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang._

 _._

 _._

Jadi di sinilah Jihoon, duduk sendirian dengan hati yang galau tepat di sebelah meja yang ditempati mantannya. Ada beberapa orang lain di meja itu tapi perhatian Jihoon hanya tertuju pada Soonyoung dan seorang pemuda kuda.

"Oi, Seokmin. Jangan memelukku seperti ini."

Patah. Bukan hanya konsentrasi Jihoon yang patah, hatinya juga.

Nyesek itu ketika baru putus dan mantan langsung dapat yang baru. Kan sakit.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terlihat suram seperti ini?"

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertemu Jihoon di kampus tadi. Pemuda malang itu berjalan tanpa arah seperti anak yang tersesat dengan auranya yang suram. Seungcheol bahkan mengira ia melihat Toshio si hantu Ju On. Merasa kasihan, kedua orang itu pun mengajak Jihoon makan di kafe terdekat dengan iming-iming traktiran.

Dan sekarang, untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Seungcheol, Jihoon lebih memasukan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya daripada bicara.

"Benar, Jihoon. Kau terlihat suram. Padahal biasanya kau terlihat manis. Apalagi jika bersama Soonyoung."

Ucapan Jeonghan langsung membuat aura Jihoon tambah suram. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol panik.

"Kenapa, Jihoon? Apa kau sakit? Atau—"

" _Hyung,_ " potong Jihoon. Ia menatap mata Jeonghan serius. "Tolong berikan aku cara untuk _move on_."

.

.

Jihoon berjalan turun dari bus. Langkahnya lebih ringan dari tadi siang. Berbicara dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sungguh membantunya.

.

.

 _"Eh?"_

 _Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menunjukan ekspresi kaget. Keduanya tidak mengira kalimat barusan akan keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Pasalnya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sangat mesra (menurut mereka). Jihoon mungkin kejam dan Soonyoung mungkin bodoh, tapi mereka selalu seperti itu setiap harinya dan Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol tidak mengira sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa pasangan ketua klub musik-ketua klub menari itu._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan, berusaha membuat agar nada bicaranya tidak menyakiti Jihoon._

 _"Kami putus." ujar Jihoon santai, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak sesantai itu._

 _"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Aura khawatir dan keibuan terpancar darinya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Jihoon. "Si bodoh itu memutuskanku kemarin dan— Ugh." Suara Jihoon bergetar. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat Soonyoung._

 _"Aku benci Kwon Soonyoung."_

 _Jihoon tak berbicara lagi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya._

 _Jeonghan merasa kasihan. Ia langsung menghibur Jihoon. Seungcheol marah, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya pada Soonyoung karena telah menyakiti junior kesayangannya._

 _Soonyoung sepertinya harus menyiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk besok._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menjadi seperti gadis SMA yang sedang galau. Jihoon tak ingin mengakuinya tapi ia rasa itu mungkin benar. Karena itulah ia harus bisa melakukan 4 cara _move on_ yang Jeonghan berikan tadi sore.

Tidak, bukan _harus_. Jihoon _pasti_ bisa melakukannya.

.

.

Cara pertama bisa terbilang gampang menurut Jihoon. Ia optimis bisa.

 **Step 1: Jangan berhubungan lagi denganNYA**

Masuk ke dalam kelas, Jihoon lalu duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu dosennya datang. Ia menengok jam di ponselnya. Masih ada 10 menit. Jihoon lalu memutuskan untuk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

5 menit berlalu dan Jihoon merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Ia menoleh. Itu Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Wah. Jihoon seperti melihat hantu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Jihoon diam. Masih terkejut. Soonyoung menunggu.

Sedetik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"Jadi?"

Tersadar. "Oh, tentu saja boleh." Jihoon tersenyum _awkward_. Ia malu karena terkejut seperti tadi di depan mantannya. Mukanya pasti terlihat konyol.

Kepalanya menoleh menjauh dari Soonyoung.

Oh, Jihoon tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia dan Soonyoung satu jurusan dan mengambil kelas yang sama sehingga mereka akan bertemu setiap harinya. Belum lagi status keduanya yang sama-sama ketua klub sehingga mereka akan selalu bertemu tiap rapat klub dan lain sebagainya.

 _Nice._ Ia pasti akan sangat sering bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengerang kesal dalam hati.

 **Step 1: Gagal**

.

.

Cara pertama mungkin gagal, tapi Jihoon pasti bisa menyelesaikan tiga cara lainnya.

 **Step 2: Hapus segalanya tentang DIA**

Malam. Pukul 10.06. Jihoon hening. Berdasarkan langkah yang kedua, ia seharusnya membuang barang-barang pemberian Soonyoung. Pokoknya, ia harus membuang ataupun menghapus segala hal terkait Soonyoung.

Tapi jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, pemberian Soonyoung itu banyak. Sangat banyak. Kalau ia buang, ia yang rugi. Tapi kalau ia tidak buang, ia juga rugi.

Jihoon menghela napas. Mungkin ia tidak harus membuangnya. Mungkin ia bisa meletakan barang-barang ini di tempat lain saja tanpa membuangnya. Yang jelas, ia harus mengumpulkan barang-barang ini sekarang.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati _teddy bear_ di sudut ruangan. Duh, dia jadi _flashback_.

.

.

 _Soonyoung tersenyum getir menatap punggung Jihoon yang berjalan di depannya. Pacarnya sedari tadi ngambek karena ia telat sejam ke Lotte World, tempat mereka janjian. Sekarang pun, saat mereka sebentar lagi akan pulang, kekasihnya masih ngambek seperti anak kecil. Lucu sih, tapi Soonyoung lebih suka Jihoon yang tidak ngambek._

 _"Jihoon."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jihoonie.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sayang."_

 _Jihoon langsung menatap tajam Soonyoung kemudian berjalan cepat menjauh darinya. Yang barusan ditatap meringis. Sebuah toko lalu menangkap perhatian Soonyoung, menyebabkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia beranjak ke toko tersebut tanpa diketahui Jihoon._

 _._

 _Jihoon marah. Ia murka karena Soonyoung seenak jidat meninggalkannya entah kemana. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam mall sendirian. Sudah berulang kali ia menelpon Soonyoung, tapi si Kwon tidak menjawabnya sama sekali._

 _To: Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Kau dimana? Kalau kau tidak menjawab pesan ini dalam lima menit, aku akan pulang dan membunuhmu besok._

 _Jihoon menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Semenit kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu lalu mendongak. Ada sebuah teddy bear besar di depan mukanya._

 _"Hai. Aku Hoshi si beruang yang akan menemanimu."_

 _Itu suara Soonyoung. Jihoon masih memasang muka juteknya._

 _"Konyol."_

 _Teddy bear tersebut Soonyoung letakan di atas lantai, membuat senyumannya yang lebar dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Jihoon._

 _"Ayolah, Jihoon. Aku minta maaf. Jangan ngambek lagi ya?"_

 _Soonyoung berlutut di depan Jihoon sambil memasang wajah memohonnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu akan luluh._

 _"Ya sudah."_

 _5 menit kemudian, jawaban tersebut terdengar dari mulut Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersorak senang._

 _Mereka lalu pulang dengan tangan kiri Soonyoung yang memegang teddy bear besar itu dan tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan Jihoon erat._

 _._

 _._

Mata Jihoon berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia sepenuhnya tersadar. Terbuka kemudian melebar, Jihoon dapat melihat jam dinding yang menampakan pukul 09.07 pagi. Sekumpulan barang yang ada di atas kasurnya membuat Jihoon kesal. Sekarang sudah pagi dan Jihoon bahkan belum mengumpulkan 25% dari seluruh barang yang diberikan Soonyoung untuknya.

Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kenangannya dengan Soonyoung tadi malam. Pemuda itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **Step 2: Gagal**

.

.

Kalau cara pertama dan kedua tak berhasil, maka cara selanjutnya harus berhasil, pikir Jihoon.

 **Step 3: Tekuni hobi dan kesibukan baru**

Untuk cara yang satu ini, Jihoon sebenarnya bingung harus menekuni hobi apa. Untung saja tadi siang ia bertemu dengan Jun dan Minghao saat di kantin dan keduanya menyarankannya untuk ikut taekwondo. Jihoon sih ikut-ikut saja. Lagipula Minghao juga kenal ketua klub taekwondo kampus mereka.

Bicara tentang taekwondo, Jihoon sebenarnya ingat sesuatu tapi ia lupa apa.

.

.

Jihoon melihat wajah pemuda 10:10 itu di ruang latihan klub taekwondo dan ia langsung ingat apa yang tadi siang ia lupakan. Kwon Soonyoung adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan Jihoon benar-benar ingin pergi dari ruangan itu sekarang.

" _Hyung,_ kami pergi ya." ujar Minghao saat ia merasa Jihoon tak lagi membutuhkannya dan Jun.

" _Andwae._ Jangan pergi, Minghao!" seru Jihoon cepat. Yang benar saja, ia ingin melupakan Soonyoung dan ia malah ditinggal di sebuah ruangan yang ada Soonyoung di dalamnya. Ini tidak lucu.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Soonyoung _hyung_ juga ada di sini kan?" Minghao tersenyum lucu saat perkataan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya yang malah menuai kepanikan dan kegalauan dari diri Jihoon.

"Tapi—"

Terlambat. Jihoon merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Minghao dan Jun pergi meninggalkannya. Dan yang menepuk pundaknya tadi itu Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jihoon ingin kabur sekarang.

.

.

Badan Jihoon terbaring nyaman di atas kasurnya sambil menghadap ke tembok sementara hatinya tidak nyaman mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak tahu kau ikut klub taekwondo."_

 _Suara Jihoon memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Soonyoung dan Jihoon mungkin bisa dibilang sedang latihan bersama sekarang. Jujur saja ini terasa sangat awkward. Jihoon yang dengan kakunya berusaha mengikuti instruksi dari sang mantan dan Soonyoung yang memberikan instruksi dengan tenang tanpa candaan konyolnya sedikit pun. Jihoon merasa aneh._

 _"Aku tidak ikut klub taekwondo kok. Hanya sedikit membantu sejak hari Sabtu. Belum lama."_

 _Tubuh Jihoon terasa lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. Mereka putus hari Jumat dan besoknya Soonyoung langsung membantu klub Taekwondo? Kedengarannya sangat santai._

 _Jihoon curiga Soonyoung mungkin tidak pernah mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

Helaan napas Jihoon terdengar. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Mengingat Soonyoung hanya menambah sakit di hati dan kepalanya

 **Step 3: Mungkin gagal**

.

.

Jihoon pasrah. Bahkan jika cara terakhir ini tidak berhasil, maka ia percaya waktu yang akan menyembuhkan lukanya.

 **Step 4: Ingat masih ada teman, sahabat, dan keluarga yang menyayangimu**

Hari Minggu. Pukul 11.05. Kemarin, Jihoon menerima ajakan dari Jeonghan untuk ikut bermain di Lotte World bersama yang lain. Pemuda manis itu tentunya langsung menerima ajakan sang senior. Daripada mengisi hari Minggunya dengan kegalauan mengingat si mantan, lebih baik ia bersenang-senang.

Jihoon tersenyum saat melihat Jeonghan di pintu masuk bagian selatan Lotte World. Ia merasa bisa melepas kepenatannya sebelum akhirnya ia tahu siapa saja si _yang lain_ itu.

Mata Jihoon dapat melihat keberadaan Seungcheol, Jisoo, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung dengan jelas. Kini ia merasa bukan hanya Soonyoung yang menghianatinya, tapi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga.

.

.

"Sungguh, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu itu."

Ucapan protes kembali dilayangkan Jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya. Jeonghan yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, Jihoon. Nikmati saja hari ini."

Nikmati apanya? Dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung bersama mereka, Jihoon tak yakin ia bisa menikmati hari yang cerah ini sedikitpun.

Mereka berenam sedang berada di sebuah tempat makan dengan Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Jisoo yang duduk di depan Jeonghan, Seungcheol, dan Jihoon. _Menyebalkan._ Soonyoung duduk di samping Seokmin. _Ini menyebalkan._ Soonyoung menyuapi Seokmin. _Baiklah, ini semua terasa menyebalkan._

Jihoon _bad mood_.

Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya sebal, tapi tetap saja. Apakah ini karma karena ia selalu menolak saat Soonyoung ingin menyuapinya dulu?

.

.

 _"Aaa.. Jihoon, buka mulutmu~"_

 _Jihoon masih memasang raut wajah datarnya sementara Soonyoung menampakan wajah excited-nya. Tangan kanan Soonyoung melayang sembari memegang sesendok makanan tepat di depan mulut Jihoon._

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil, Soonyoung."_

 _Kecewa. Soonyoung menarik sendok yang ia pegang dan meletakannya kembali ke atas piring. "Kau tidak asik, Jihoon."_

 _Mendengar gerutuan Soonyoung, Jihoon mendengus lalu mengambil sesendok penuh makanan dari piringnya dan menggerakan sendok itu hingga berada di depan mulut Soonyoung. Yang lebih tua tersenyum dan memakan makanan tersebut._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoonie."_

 _Jihoon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

Mereka jalan-jalan dan menaiki beberapa wahana. Berbanding terbalik dengan kelima orang lainnya, Jihoon tak dapat benar-benar menikmati waktunya. Mungkin karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokuskan kepada Seokmin dan Soonyoung sehingga ia akhirnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan lama yang tak _menyenangkan._

Suara tangisan anak kecil terdengar dan nampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun bersama seorang remaja perempuan yang mungkin saja kakaknya. Kasihan, kakaknya sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menghibur adiknya. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin menghibur anak itu. Sayangnya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jihoon kemudian menyadari bahwa Soonyoung dan Seokmin tengah beranjak mendekati anak itu. Mereka berusaha menghiburnya dan 10 menit kemudian, Jihoon dapat mendengar tawa dari anak itu.

Senyum miris nampak di wajah Jihoon.

Ia seketika merasa bahwa Soonyoung dan Seokmin sepertinya benar-benar cocok.

.

.

 _Jihoon sedang menunggu Soonyoung di sebuah taman sambil duduk di bangku taman. Buku di tangannya menyita perhatian Jihoon. Ia merasa jaketnya tertarik dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis dalam diam._

 _"Eh?"_

 _Jihoon panik. Taman itu sedang sepi. Ia kerap menanyakan anak itu pertanyaan sambil duduk berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, namun anak itu tak menjawabnya sama sekali._

 _Duh, Jihoon jadi ingin menangis juga._

 _Soonyoung lalu datang sekitar 5 menit kemudian. Jihoon bersyukur kekasihnya itu cepat datang karena Soonyoung lalu berhasil menghentikan tangis anak itu. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama untuk mencari tempat asal anak itu yang ternyata tersesat setelah berjalan tanpa arah dari TKnya._

 _"Kau benar-benar pandai berurusan dengan anak kecil." komen Jihoon yang lalu dibalas dengan senyuman sombong dari Soonyoung._

 _"Tentu saja. Kalau istriku tak bisa mengurusi anak kita nanti, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"_

 _Soonyoung langsung merasakan buku Jihoon di kepalanya._

 _._

 _._

Pukul 16.06. Beberapa jam berlalu dan Jihoon berpikir ia sepertinya akan berhasil melakukan cara keempat. Ia sedari tadi bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Jeonghan dan yang lainnya, meskipun terkadang ia juga sedih saat melihat kedekatan Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Tapi setelah ia perhatikan lebih dekat, keduanya mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok. Mungkin lebih baik daripada hubungannya dengan Soonyoung yang seperti api dan es dulu.

.

.

 _Mereka bertengkar. Lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang terlalu sering bertengkar dan polanya selalu sama._

 _Awalnya dimulai dengan penyebab yang simpel. Contohnya Soonyoung yang menegur Jihoon karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dan lagunya hingga mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri seperti saat ini._

 _"Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Jihoon. Mukamu terlihat lelah dan pucat. Aku tahu kau juga jarang makan akhir-akhir ini." bujuk Soonyoung saat ia mengunjungi Jihoon di rumahnya waktu akhir pekan._

 _"Tak apa, Soonyoung. Aku baik-baik saja." balas Jihoon dari mejanya. Soonyoung yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya masih memasang wajah khawatir. Mereka berdua tahu Jihoon berbohong._

 _"Kau harus istirahat, Jihoon. Sekarang." Nada suara Soonyoung meninggi penuh penekanan._

 _Alis Jihoon merengut. Tidak terima. "Dengar, Soonyoung. Aku sibuk."_

 _"Kau juga harus tahu batas bagi tubuhmu, Jihoon. Berhentilah membuat orang lain khawatir." Soonyoung terdengar sangat serius._

 _"Aku tidak butuh kekhawatiranmu." balas Jihoon dingin. Soonyoung mengerti Jihoon sebenarnya tak benar-benar serius. Efek dari rasa lelah mempengaruhi gaya bicara Jihoon. Ia mengerti itu. Namun ia khawatir dan ketika dua orang yang keras kepala berdebat, tak akan ada yang mengalah karena keduanya merasa benar._

 _Perdebatan itu berlanjut. Nada suara yang semakin meninggi, suara Jihoon yang bergetar, ekspresi marah Soonyoung yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah puncak dari pertengkaran mereka._

 _"Tolong mengerti, Soonyoung." suara Jihoon bergetar, frustasi. Soonyoung mendecih._

 _Lalu waktu akan berlalu. Menit demi menit. Kemudian menghasilkan penyesalan dari dalam diri kedua insan itu yang seringnya berujung kepada Soonyoung yang meminta maaf._

 _"...Maaf." Kata itu terucap. Bibir Jihoon dapat merasakan kelembutan Soonyoung. Ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan apapun. Ada maaf di dalamnya._

 _Sekali dua kali, Jihoon masih mengerti bahwa ini adalah hal wajar. Berkali-berkali, maka pertengkaran mereka mulai memasuki fase dimana Jihoon sempat berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka putus._

 _Dan Jihoon menyesal pernah berpikir tentang hal seperti itu._

 _._

 _._

Mereka selesai menaiki wahana Gyro Swing. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan pergi membeli minuman sementara Seungcheol dan Jihoon pergi ke toilet. Jihoon keluar lebih dulu, jadi ia memilih menunggu Seungcheol di bangku terdekat dari toilet tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jihoon menunggu sambil bersenandung ringan dan memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti hubungannya dengan Soonyoung dulu, bagaimana keberhasilannya _move on_ dari Soonyoung, dan—

"Jihoon-ah."

Menoleh, yang lebih muda dapat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang sedang membawa dua botol minuman di tangannya. Soonyoung melempar salah satunya, Jihoon menangkap botol tersebut dengan gampangnya.

"Hei." Soonyoung lalu duduk di samping Jihoon dan membuka pembicaraan dengan satu kata pendek.

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini." Soonyoung meneguk sekali minumannya.

Jihoon diam beberapa menit sebelum senyum asimetris terpasang di bibirnya. "Kau sadar?"

"Tentu saja." Soonyoung menatap wajah Jihoon. "Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Heh."— _Konyol. Ini benar-benar konyol_ —"Aku tak menyangka kau masih memperhatikanku setelah semua ini."

Jihoon dapat melihat alis Soonyoung yang agak terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah,"— _berhenti pura-pura bodoh, Soonyoung_ —"Kau mungkin harus berhenti memperhatikanku dan mulai memperhatikan Seokminmu."

Soonyoung terlihat tambah bingung. "Seokminku?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil, tak terdengar tulus. "Kalian belum pacaran? _Well,_ aku tak peduli sih." Bohong jika Jihoon bilang ia tidak peduli karena hatinya diam-diam merasa lebih lega saat mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa Soonyoung dan Seokmin _belum_ pacaran.

"Pacaran? Aku dan Seokmin?"

Jihoon menjadi agak kesal mendengar suara Soonyoung yang—menurut Jihoon—berusaha mempermainkan dan membodohinya. "Tolong berhenti pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Untuk apa aku pacaran dengan Seokmin?"

 _Aktingmu sungguh bagus, Soonyoung. Mungkin kau bisa jadi aktor nanti_ , pikir Jihoon. "Mungkin karena kau mencintainya dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa kita putus?"

Wajah Soonyoung terlihat seolah matahari baru saja terbit dari barat. "PUTUS? KAPAN KITA PUTUS?"

Jihoon kaget mendengar seruan Soonyoung. Pemuda dengan mata segaris itu meracau tak jelas lalu memandang Jihoon serius. "Kau tak bisa memutuskanku seenaknya, Jihoon!"

Jihoon jadi tambah kesal. Soonyoung seharusnya berhenti mempermainkannya, pikir Jihoon. "Kau yang tak bisa memutuskanku seenaknya! Kau memutuskanku Sabtu sore di perpustakaan minggu lalu, brengsek! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Soonyoung diam. Jihoon diam. Nampaknya butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Soonyoung memproses perkataan Jihoon yang kemudian menghasilkan tawa dari mulut si pemuda hamster dan ekspresi bingung dari pemuda yang satunya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Soonyoung? Ini tidak lucu!"

Soonyoung tertawa. Tawanya kemudian berangsur-angsur berhenti. Pemuda itu lalu mengusap air pada ujung mata yang merupakan efek dari tawa berlebihannya. "Ternyata inilah alasan kenapa Seungcheol _hyung_ marah padaku tempo hari."

Jihoon masih terlihat bingung. "Dengar ya, Jihoonku sayang, kita belum putus."

"Eh?"

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingat akhir-akhir ini kita sering sekali bertengkar kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

.

.

 _Soonyoung melangkah pelan ke arah perpustakaan sembari menyiapkan mentalnya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia beritahukah ke Jihoon terkait mereka berdua yang sering kali bertengkar akhir-akhir ini._

 _Kemarin, Soonyoung menceritakan pertengkaran mereka kepada Hyerin dan dia mengatakan bahwa mereka mungkin harus mengambil break sejenak dalam hubungan mereka. Saran ini cukup baik menurut Soonyoung. Jujur saja ia merasa Jihoon sepetinya ingin putus dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Pacar mungilnya lelah dan Soonyoung mengerti, karena itulah akan lebih baik jika mereka mengambil break dalam hubungan mereka daripada harus putus._

 _Putus dengan Jihoon adalah mimpi buruk bagi Soonyoung._

 _Kaki Soonyoung melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Tersenyum saat melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan earphone di telinganya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Jihoon yang membuat pemuda itu merasakan kehadiran Soonyoung dan melepas earphonenya._

 _"Hai, Jihoonie."_

 _"Hai."_

 _Mereka berdua berbincang ringan._

 _Entah berapa puluh menit telah berlalu saat Soonyoung mengatakan kalimat itu. "Ji, mari kita break."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Soonyoung menelan ludahnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kita sering sekali bertengkar bukan? Aku tidak mau hubungan kita benar-benar hancur, Jihoon. Sikapmu yang dingin itu... Aku tahu kau hanya lelah. Aku juga lelah dan kurasa kau juga tahu itu. Mungkin inilah saatnya kita istirahat sejenak dan mengurusi urusan masing-masing sebelum kembali berhubungan seperti biasa."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Soonyoung masih khawatir. "Kau yakin? Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _Senyuman di wajah Jihoon membuat ekspresi khawatir Soonyoung tergantikan dengan ekspresi lega. "Tentu."_

 _Jihoon lalu pergi selah membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku pergi ya."_

 _Saat itulah Soonyoung sebenarnya merasa agak kaget karena semuanya ternyata berjalan lancar-lancar saja._

 _Benarkah?_

 _._

 _._

Wajah Jihoon memerah mendengar cerita Soonyoung. Ia benar-benar malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa salah dengar? Mereka hanya _break_. Ini menjelaskan seluruh sikap Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini.

"Ja—jadi... Kita tidak putus?"

"Tentu saja!" Wajah sok sedih Soonyoung terlihat. "Apa kau segitunya ingin putus denganku?"

Jihoon menggeleng lalu menghembuskan napasnya. "Syukurlah."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Jadi, haruskah kita lanjutkan _break_ ini?"

Jihoon kembali menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Soonyoung. "Tidak perlu. Begini saja sudah cukup."

 **Step 4: Tidak diperlukan lagi**

.

.

.

"Ah, mereka berdua benar-benar lucu, bukan?" ujar Jeonghan.

Pemuda cantik itu sekarang sedang memperhatikan pasangan SoonHoon dari kejauhan bersama Seokmin, Seungcheol, dan Jisoo.

"Aku tidak percaya Jihoon _hyung_ cemburu kepadaku. Padahal aku dan Soonyoung _hyung_ hanya sahabat dekat." Seokmin tertawa pelan.

"Bilang saja kau dekat dengan Soonyoung sebagai salah satu modus untuk mendekati Chan _ie_." timpal Jisoo yang mendapatkan balasan seringai tipis dari Seokmin.

Seungcheol kemudian merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan baru.

 _From: Kwon Soonyoung_

 _Semuanya sudah beres di sini, hyung. Kalian berempat bisa pergi duluan. Aku dan Jihoonie masih mau kencan berdua dulu, hehe. Oh ya, tempat "mengintip" kalian kelihatan dari sini, tahu. Jihoon sepertinya tidak sadar sih._

Seungcheol hanya bisa tertawa maklum melihat pesan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Seokmin dan yang lainnya?" tanya Jihoon saat kesalah-pahaman mereka telah berhasil diluruskan.

"Di hatimu~" jawab Soonyoung asal-asalan sambil tersenyum. Wajah datar Jihoon terlihat. _Tidak lucu._ Senyum Soonyoung makin melebar saat melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. Ia mengecup pipi Jihoon singkat. Pipi Jihoon memerah dan Soonyoung lalu merasa kekasihnya adalah pemuda paling manis di dunia.

"Aku bilang ke mereka untuk pergi duluan."

"Eh, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan berdua?"

Soonyoung kembali mencium Jihoon singkat. Kali ini di bibir.

"Kencan!"

.

.

.

 _Thank you for reading this fanfic. Mind to review?_


End file.
